


Sharing is Caring

by Urundermyskin



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, based off of that prison interview, childhood AU, kid ian, kid mickey, third grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urundermyskin/pseuds/Urundermyskin
Summary: "I met Mickey in... the third grade? I asked him for a pencil and he said he'd stab me if I ever talked to him again."Or Ian and Mickey meet in the third grade when Ian asks for a pencil.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a minute since I lasted posted on here, but I'm back! This was a fun little one shot that I wrote in one sitting about an hour ago.

Ian had always loved school. Now granted he was only in the third grade, but he enjoyed every single day of it. He loved learning new words, arts and crafts and especially recess. Every aspect Ian loved about it, but most of all he loved talking. Whether it was answering the teacher’s questions or making new friends Ian was all for it. That's why everyday, even today Ian was excited to go to school. 

He pulled his hat off and unraveled the scarf from his neck as he hung it up in his cubby. The other kids around him were all doing the same. Well at least everyone except for Mickey Milkovich. Ian had never talked to the boy before, but he always noticed that he came to school in only a t shirt and jeans. No coat or gloves even though it was approaching Christmas time. 

Ian remembered how last week it snowed for the third time that year. It was a heavy, wet snow that stuck to the ground and made his gloves all wet as he picked some up while walking to school. Once he had gotten inside with all the other kids, they were all talking about the snow. Some planned on building snow forts while others wanted to have a snowball fight. The only kid who didn’t seem as excited about the snow as the rest was Mickey. Ian watched him carefully as the boy walked in 15 minutes late. His cheeks were bright red and so was his nose. His hair was matted to his forehead from the snow and he had a few flakes of snow in it. Mickey had tossed his bag into his cubby and took his seat in front of Ian. Ian watched Mickey as he shivered for the first half of the school day. Ian noticed Mickey’s t-shirt seemed old and thin. It even looked too big on him as if he had taken one of his brother’s. Other then that Mickey had on worn out jeans and a pair of adidases that had a hole in the toe. Ian could only imagine how cold Mickey’s toes were as he had trudged through the snow earlier that day. 

After everyone had their things put away they took their usual assigned seats. Ian’s was in the second row and Mickey sat in front of him. It hadn’t always been that way. But after the second week of school the teacher realized Mickey was one of those students she had to keep a closer eye on and moved him to the front.

“Good morning,” Mrs. Elliot said.

“Good morning, Mrs. Elliot,” the class said together. 

“So today we’re going to start off by practicing our cursive. I want you guys to write me a sentence or two on what you did during the weekend. Then we’ll share with the class.”

Mickey sighed loud enough that Ian heard it from behind. Ian on the other hand, loved cursive. He thought it looked pretty and like another language. Ian looked inside his desk for his bright green pencil pouch. He moved his folders around and reached his hand inside but didn’t feel it. Ian frowned and looked up. Everyone else around him had already begun but Ian didn’t even have a pencil. So he leaned forward in his seat and tapped on Mickey’s shoulder. 

Mickey didn’t turn right away so Ian tapped again and Mickey finally turned around with a glare on his face. “What?” He muttered. 

“Um, do you have a pencil I can borrow, please? I’ll give it back at the end of the day,” Ian asked politely. 

Mickey raised an eyebrow, his face still set as a glare. “Talk to me again and I’ll stab you with my pencil.”

Ian’s eyes widened a bit and he nodded slowly. “Okay,” he whispered back. Mickey turned back around in his chair and went back to writing while Ian sat there in silence. He should have known not to ask Mickey. The boy was a bully and was constantly pushing other kids around for their lunch money. But even with that knowledge Ian still smiled a bit at Mickey’s ‘threat’. It didn’t scare him one bit. 

_______________

The rest of the school day went rather smoothly for Mickey. Or at least to Mickey’s standards it did. When they had to say what they did over the weekend, Mickey got in trouble for saying “Drank beer with my dad and stole shit with my brothers.” Then after that he stole some kid’s lunch money so he could get chicken nuggets in the lunch line. Then after lunch came recess which Mickey hated during the winter. Once a week they got outdoor recess to play in the snow and Mickey was never bundled up enough for it. So once he finished off his milk and chicken nuggets he reluctantly threw away his tray and got in line with everyone else. Once the doors opened up everyone ran outside except for Mickey. He moped behind everyone else. And the sad thing was, there was so many kids in that school that the staff didn’t even notice Mickey was heading out in just a t-shirt. Not that Mickey wanted their sympathy anyway. 

The second he stepped through the doors he was hit with a blast of cold air. There was still snow on the ground from the last snowfall and it was at least a foot of it as well. Mickey wished it would just warm up again all ready. 

Kids screamed in joy and threw snowballs at each other as they ran around on the playground. Mickey ignored them all as he found a bench and brushed the snow off of it. It made his hand red and sting from the cold, but he sat down on it anyway. The crisp air went straight through his long sleeve tee and caused Mickey to shiver violently. He wrapped his arms around himself and squeezed his eyes shut. 

He sat like that for nearly ten minutes, shivering violently as his nose and cheeks turned red. His hair whipped around in the wind and the tips of his ears were starting to freeze. Mickey had been so numb that he almost didn’t feel someone sit down next to him on the bench. He slowly cracked his eyes open and had to hold back a groan when he saw the same red headed boy from earlier. 

Ian Gallagher was a loud joyful boy and it annoyed Mickey. He didn’t understand how someone could be so happy while doing math equations in the same room as a bunch of annoying kids.

“Hi,” Ian said quietly, a small smile on his face. 

“What do you want?” Mickey asked. His teeth clattered as he spoke. He bit down on his lip to try and stop it, but that didn’t even seem to work. 

“Why don’t you have a coat? Aren’t you cold?”

Mickey scoffed. “That’s a dumb question. Don’t ya see me shivering? Course I’m cold.”

Ian nodded as he shrugged his coat off. He had a hoodie on underneath and all through it wouldn’t be enough to completely keep him warm, he figured Mickey needed a coat more than he did. “Here you can borrow this.”

Mickey frowned. Why did Ian want to share when Mickey didn’t share with him earlier? It confused Mickey and he wasn’t used to the kind gesture. “Don’t need your coat,” he huffed. 

Ian rolled his eyes, stupid grin still on his face. “Yes, you do. Just borrow it for now.” Ian shoved the coat toward Mickey until the dark haired boy finally took it. He shrugged it onto his shoulders and zipped the coat up all the way to his neck. Mickey then pulled the hood over his head and had to hold in a sigh of relief. It was so warm. 

“Doesn’t mean I’m going to let you borrow my pencil now,” He mumbled and was surprised when Ian laughed. 

“That’s okay,” he said as he stood up. “Just give it back at the end of recess.” Ian gave him another smile before running back off to his group of friends. 

Recess came to an end about 15 minutes later and everyone lined up to go inside. Usually Mickey would force his way to the front so he could feel the heat as soon as possible, but today he didn’t feel the need to. He followed everyone else inside and back to his classroom. Mickey hung up Gallagher’s coat in the boy’s cubby before taking his seat. He looked behind him to see that Ian wasn’t back yet and bit his lip.

It was weird that Ian had been nice to him. Most students and even teachers ignored Mickey. They had dealt with the other Milkovich’s and figured Mickey was no different than the others. Fucked for life was the Milkovich motto. But apparently Ian hadn’t caught on to that yet. So Mickey reached into his desk and pulled out the only other pencil he had. He quickly turned and placed it on Ian’s desk before anyone saw him do so. 

Ian came into the class giggling quietly with a friend only a minute later and took his seat. He grinned when he saw the pencil on his desk. “Thanks,” he whispered to Mickey who doesn’t respond. 

Mickey kept his head forward, but a tiny smile on his face formed. Maybe Ian wasn’t so bad.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Let me know what else you all would like to see next time around


End file.
